The fight within
by Debra101
Summary: Daniel has been on the run for pretty much all of his life. THEY want to break him, and SHE wants his power. But the only way to unlock this power is by him killing his little sister. The force knows nothing about this, but it's slowly coming into light.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Finally I got this up. It took me a while to get this up with some help, but I finally figured it out. Anway, I hope you guys enjoy this story. This is my first time ever doing a Fanfiction, so I hope I did good. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The past**

Daniel POV

"No! No", I screamed falling to my knees! "Please! Please don't make me!" I cried and pleaded for THEM to stop, for HER to stop forcing me to do this. I would never unleash my lethal power, I would never kill my baby sister, Lily, just so it will be released!"

"You can and you will", SHE hissed at me. SHE snapped her fingers and THEY rushed over to me, and grabbed me. THEY jerked me up into a standing position, and one of then with knife-like claws, sliced me in the ribs.

I cringed at the sudden impact and my head dropped. THEY were always trying to break me, but I wouldn't let them. Ever since I was two when the 'event' happened, THEY'VE been after me. Then later on THEY made a deal with HER and it had gotten worse. SHE promised THEM that if they helped her get me to reach my full power, then all of them could be benefited. SHE would have whatever she wanted and THEY could finally tear me apart.

The sound of laughing snapped me out of my daze. "So much strong will coming from such a small child, who is no more than eight years old", SHE said. "It's pitiful, you know?" To have to take care of yourself, to try to survive, to have to keep all of that power contained inside of you, to..." Her eyes rested on my baby sister, who was laying in the dirt. "To try to hold back the urge of killing the infant."

SHE got out of her chair, and stalked up to me. I could feel her cold fingers rest under my chin. "It's hard to fight that urge isn't it", SHE whispered? "The only way to get rid of the pain is by killing your sister. You know it. And your power knows it. So just give in, and it will all be over."

I shook my head. "Never. I will never give in, and I would never kill Lily!" SHE angrily pushed my chin up. "We'll see about that." SHE looked up at THEM, and smirked. "I think you all deserve some time to play with this boy", SHE announced. "Remember to only play roughly, but not enough to ruin the game."

SHE smiled evilly at me, before walking away to pick up Lily. "I hope you have fun Daniel", SHE called over her shoulder, as I felt THEM start to claw me to death.

* * *

**So what do you think? Pretty good for a beginner right? Well I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: 5 years later, and training

**Author's Note: Yes, another chapter! I'm on a roll here. Thanks to you guys, I have a lot of inspiration to come up with new chapters quickly. I hope you all like this one.**

**P.S. In this story cadets are still cadets. Daniel is NOT ****infected****, but DOES have a ****telepathic mind link**** with Vince.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force. I really want to, but unfortunately I can't.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter two: 5 years later, and training**

**Daniel POV**

"Ow", I hollered out, as I landed on the floor! Larmina and I were sparing for a 'grade' in class, and I'm pretty sure that I failed it. I mean come on, I'm going against someone who has trained all of their life, and me, I just started not too long ago.

Larmina rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Daniel I barely hit you. Besides I was expecting a challenge from you. Well, maybe not a challenge, but you could have certainly done better than the first time. Or are you still full of those cheap playground tricks?"

I glared at her. "Why don't you come over here and find out?" She started coming at me, but Lance held her back. "Alright , that's enough you two", he said. "Let's see what your grades are."

A holographic chart appeared above me and Larmina's head. A woman's G.P.S. voice, similar to a robot's came on. "Lar-min-a", it said breaking it into sylabols. "One- hun- dred- per- sent." A bright green check mark covered her graph. "Dan- iel. Five per- cent." Then a big fat red x popped up on mine.

"Wow", Larmina said sarcastically. "Five percent, that actually is better than the last time. Maybe next time when we go against each other, you can get a ten." "Ha, ha, very funny", I said brushing past her to exit the room. This was the last class of the day, so I might as well leave. Vince was with Pidge doing science things, so I couldn't drag him into any of my schemes. Not like schemes would be the word for it, but you know, it's just my everyday get into trouble stunts.

"Hey, wait up", heard Larmina call from behind me! She jogged up to me untill she was beside me. "What do you want", I asked? "Nothing, really", she said. "It just seems like something's been bothering you lately." "Oh", I said quietly.

It was true. Something was bothering me. Those horrible memories kept on coming and going, I could still hear THEIR voices inside of my head. Every now and then I could feel the pain the power brings, and I couldn't help but think about Lily. I didn't know if she was okay or not, or if she was being taken care of. To tell you the truth, I have no idea where my sister is.

"Daniel", Larmina said drawing attention back to herself. "Are you okay?" "Y... Yeah", I replied forcing a smile. I knew that I was lying and hiding my true emotions, but it wasn't the first time. And I can tell you now that it defenintally won't be the last.

* * *

**This was another good chapter right? Well, I hope it was, because I would LOVE to have more reviews and favorites.**

**Please, review! **


	3. Chapter 3: HER and the power surge

**Aurthor's Note: Welcome to chapter three! Once again I think that I did an awesome job on this, but I have to thank all of you for my positive esteem. Well, I hope you all like this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: HER and the power surge**

**SHE POV**

I looked in the mirror as I applied a dark shade of lipstick on my lips. I had on my favorite black long dress that went all the way down to the connection of the leg and foot. My medium-sized black was curly and it complemented my cold, jaded eyes.

Why am I dressing up, you might ask? Well it's a simple question. It's my 28th birthday, and I.m going to make it special. How? that's another easy question. The number one birthday activity is hunting, and the two things that are on the top of my list is Lily and Daniel.

There was a knock on my door. "What is it", I said annoyed that I was interrupted? One of THEM walked in. "Sorry for the disturbance, Kristine, but the Demanus people are wondering when we are going to attack. They have become very restless, and..."

I slammed down my blush container. "When did your people get to tell me what to do", I demanded from him? He bowed down and quivered in fear from my sudden outburst. "I'm so sorry", he said. "Yeah, you are sorry", I mocked. We will attack soon. Very soon. Now go tell THEM to get ready."Yes Kristine, right away."

I watched as he left. After this Daniel and Lily won't make it out alive. That power will be mine to use. And no one can stop me.

**Daniel POV**

I was sitting in the Lair by myself, fiddling with my black lion pin. I had too many things on my mind and wanted to be alone. My thoughts kept on replaying over and over again. It sent chills down my spine thinking about THEM, and what they did to me. And knowing that THEY're out there somewhere didn't help either. THEY'll be back I just know it. SHE will back. Kristine.

"I don't like it", I whispered. A surge of pain shot through my body, making me gasp. Then another wave hit me, bringing tears to my eyes. This power, this stupid power was getting on my nerves! The pain it brings hurts, and I want it gone! But it could never happen. As long as Lily is alive, I have to deal with this pain. "No matter how much it hurts". I said aloud. "What hurts" said a voice behind me? I turned around and saw Vince. "Nothing", I said quickly.

He raised an eyebrow. I could tell that he didn't believe me. "Are you sure", he asked? "Yeah."

"_Daniel", _he said using our telepathic link.

"_Dude, I said I'm fine."_

Sometimes I hated that mind link with Vince. It made me easier to read. He could read my thoughts and feelings within seconds and have me all figured out. I could do that to him to, but I haven't really thought about it untill now. Huh. I might try it later, but still, right now it would be bad if he could hear my thoughts about THEM. That would not be good at all.

Vince gave me a 'well talk about this later' look, but dropped it. "Okay then", he said slowly. "So, Pidge and Hunk wants us and Larmina to help them tinker with the lions, Think you're up for it?' "Sure" I said shrugging. "Upgrading and listening to Pidge talk science. It's going to be loads of fun." "Hey", said Vince. "It's not that bad you know? If only you would pay attention for once in your life." "Yeah", I agreed. "If I pay attention. Though I really don't think I will."

He chuckled smirking. "And that my friend, is why Keith and Lance keep on giving you lectures. You don't listen." "Well then", I said raising my hand up just a little bit. "I'll make a vow. When Lance and Keith stop arguing, I will start to pay attention." "You do know that, that is almost impossible", he replied? "Yes. That's why I vowed to that one, because it will never happen." Vince shook his head at me, as a devilish smile plastered itself on my face. "You are the master of the obvious", he said. "I know."

Vince's voltcom lit up. "Vince", came Pidge's voice. "It's time to meet me in the hanger. Did you get Daniel yet?" "Yeah", Vince responded. "Good. Larmina's already here. Be here in three minutes."

When they hung up, I sighed. Now I have to listen to boring stuff for the next hour or two. "Time to go", said Vince pointing to the exit with his thumb. "Alright", I said standing up, as another pain wave hit me. I grunted rubbing my chest.

"Daniel, what's wrong", asked Vince coming to my side? "It's nothing", I said pulling away from him. "Let's just go." He watched me as I walked past him. "Well, are you coming or not?" Without a word he started to follow me.

I could tell from the feeling in my gut, that something bad was happening. The recent power surges only screamed trouble. But what was happening to me? The thoughts were normal, but the pain was never that bad untill now. Then my mind trailed on to HER. The thought scared me.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I decided it was nothing. But the pain inside of me told me that I'll regret my decision later.

* * *

**What do think? Fantastic right? Well, I hope it was, because more reviews would be nice.**

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be all about Daniel's little sister, Lily. It contains important information about her role in the story. Daniel will be mentioned, and it gives clues about what had happened in the past.**

**P.S. In the chapter with Larmina, Daniel didn't know where his sister was. This chapter will answer why in a conversation that Lily has.**

**P.S.S. Don't worry. Daniel will be in all future chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Happy birthday to me. I'm going to get Lily.**

**Lily POV**

I sat on the grass braiding my doll's hair. Amy, is what I have named her. My doll was my only true friend here at this orphanage. Everyone else here was okay, but I never did feel like I've belonged here. Maybe it was a mistake that I'm an orphan, and my parents are worried about me. They love me, I just know it.

I picked up a little flower that was beside me, and put it in my doll's hair. "Amy", I said holding her up starring into those purple eyes, who's were just like mine. "I love you. And thank you for being my friend."

I screamed as I felt Amy being snatched out of my hands. I looked up and saw Jack. "I thought you were supposed to be playing kick ball with the other big boys", I said. "Oh, I was", he said. "But then I got bored and decided that I wanted to play with you."

Jack started to squeeze and turn my doll around roughly. "Stop that. Give it back", I demanded trying to grab Amy! "Why", he asked with every bit of agitation he could muster. "Because", I said still trying to get Amy. "A person named Daniel gave it to me. In the note it said that my doll was a way to remember him. My brother."

He stopped handling Amy roughly, but kept it out of my reach. "When did you get this?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Ms. Katie, the consular, said that it was with me when they found me left on the door step playing with it. She said that I was only two at the time." "Liar", Jack snapped at me. "You don't even know how to read. You're only five years old." "Well, your only nine and you can barely read anything", I quipped. "Oh yeah", he said mocking me. "Then where is he? Where is this brother of yours?" I looked down. "I... I don't know. But then again Daniel might not know where I am. He might think that I've been adopted or something." "Yeah, right", Jack said. "Who would want to adopt a worthless kid like you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Funny", I said "Because I've been wondering the same thing about you."

The way he was quiet made me know that I had hit a nerve.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever", he said as he pitched Amy into the ground beside me, and ran off.

The older kids were always picking on me, but I knew how to shut them down. I'm a little bit smarter than your average five-year old. I picked up Amy and brushed off some of the dirt. I sighed. "Seems like it's time to take a bath", I said to my doll.

Getting up, I opened the screen door and walked into the kitchen. Looking around I saw that no one else was in here. Good. Now I can wash Amy without anybody interrupting me.

I put the plug in the sink, and turned on the water. Holding my doll tightly, I opened the cabinet to get a towel. "Lily." I turned around at the sound of a woman's voice. No one was behind me. "Lily", it said again. My eyes searched everywhere, but I didn't see anyone.

"Hello", I said cautiously? No answer. "Hello? Is someone there? Jack if that's you, I'm going to tell on you." Still, no answer.

Turning back to the sink, I shrugged it off. As I reached to turn off the water, a cold hand grabbed it stopping my hand in place. "Lily", the voice whispered in my ear. This time I could feel the breath emitting from its mouth. Slowly rotating my head around to face the person, I gasped at the view of a woman.

* * *

**SHE (a.k.a.) Kristine POV**

Lily looked just like her brother Daniel. The only difference were the two pony tails that hung on both sides of her head. I tilted my head getting a better look. Oh, yes. This was going to be the ultimate birthday. It's a shame that she'll have to die though. But that's one of the best parts. Seeing her die from being in the clutches of her brother, will be satisfying. But then again it would be nothing compared to the grand finale. And that will be when Daniel unleashes his power. Then when that's done I can summon all of the power into me, and become the most dominate person in the universe.

Lily screamed as I tightened my grip on her. "Let me go! Let me go", she said frightend! "Now why would I do a thing like that", I said pulling her closer to me? "Today is a very special day, and I plan on celebrating it with you." I softened my voice and smiled. "It could be nice you know? It could be similar to a mother and daughter thing."

Quickly she jerked her hand away from me. "No", Lily said backing up putting a little distance between us. Her shoes splashed in the water, which was now overflowing on the floor. "And you would never be anything like my mommy."

I smirked. She is definentially Daniel's sister. So determined and strong-willed. I love it.

"You're right", I said "I won't be anything like your mother. You see, some moms are full of love and safety. And you know what? I am NOT one of those mothers."

* * *

**Lily POV **

I was getting ready to run when I heard a loud noise come from outside. The hateful expression on the woman's face told me that something big was happening.

"Go on", she said gesturing to the door. "I know that you're just dying to see what's out there."

Keeping an eye on her, I slowly walked to the door and opened it. My jaw dropped, and tears of fear threatened to fall. Everywhere were theses demon/monster looking things running around creating chaos. Some of the kids and grown ups were dead, badly wounded, or being chased by THEM.

"What did you do", I whispered holding Amy closer? "Everything that I wanted to do"I heard HER say as she put a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around knocking her hand away. "Stop this, now", I yelled! SHE chuckled at me. "You silly little girl. Do you really think that I will stop? Oh, no. Not now, not ever."

I suddenly felt something rough grab me, and I was face to face with one of THEM. I screamed looking into its yellow blood-shot eyes.

"What do you want me to do with her, Kristine", IT asked? The woman, Kristine, looked at me and then to IT. " Get her ready for a long road trip to Arus", SHE said. "I'm sure that her brother Daniel will be more than happy to see his sister."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I really wanted to have a chapter about Lily, but I had no idea that it would be this long. **

**Anyway, Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: A painful memory

**Autor's Note: I have to say that this is one of my best chapters' yet. It took me longer to write this one, but once I read it over I fell in love with it.**

**Anyway, please enjoy.**

**P.S. This story is not in any timeline with the series, so it's not before or after any episodes. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: A painful memorie**

**Daniel POV**

Oh. My. Gosh! This is so boring! It's been thirty minutes so far, and Pidge is still talking. I haven't picked up a wrench, hammer, wire, the list just goes on and on.

Blah, blah, blah, blah. Something about being careful. Blah, blah. The nexus is...

I rolled my eyes. That's how Pidge's words were translating in my ears. I couldn't understand a thing, and I sure aren't going to try. I don't 'speak' science, and I'm definately not interested in it.

"You have to..." I drowned him out again. Seriously, won't he just shut up! Sighing I closed my eyes, and slumped down in my chair. I just wanted everything to go away, and be silent.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Go! Get Daniel out of here now", my dad told my mother as he threw a ball of energy at THEM! "But what about you", she yelled back holding me close! "Don't worry about me", he said. He threw another energy ball. "Now go! Get Daniel to safety!"

A wooden post that was on fire fell from the ceiling, separating us from my dad. The whole house was on fire, and it was colapsing all around us.

My mom nodded and grabbed my hand. We started running to the nearest exit.

"Is dad going to be okay", I asked as we turned a corner? "I don't know", she said pulling me to go faster. I was getting tired, but I had to run. Abruptly my mother stopped. "Why are we stopping", I said? She pushed me into a closet and closed the door behind us. My mom put a finger on her lips, signaling me to be quiet. She cracked the door open just a little bit.

"Remember, Kristine wants the boy alive", we heard one of THEM say. "I don't see the point, though", said another one. "We're just going to kill him no matter what." "True", he agreed.

We watched as they passed by. "Once they're gone, we can go", whispered my mom. She rested her head on the wall. "Why do THEY hate me", I asked. "I have done nothing wrong." She smiled weakly at me. "You might or might not believe this, but when you were two, you kind of wiped out half of THEIR population." "Oh", I said looking away realizing that she was talking about the 'event'. "My powers." She reached out to touch my face. "Yes. And you've never had known how to control it. That's why your father has been trying to teach you at such a young age." "But he failed", I said.

My mother sighed using her other hand to rub her pregnant belly. "You're different Daniel, you've always have been, but right now we need to get out of here before the house falls on us."

I watched her wobble to her feet. She looked both ways poking her head through the door. "Come on", she said nudging me out. She closed the door, and we began heading to the stairs. "I was wondering when you were coming out." We both looked above us and saw a few of THEM on the ceiling. "Run", shouted my mother!

Without arguing, I ran. Behind me I could see my mom struggling to keep up. All of THEM were surrounding her, and I could tell that she needed help. I looked all around me. We were running out of time, but I had to do something.

"Don't worry mom", I said. "I'm coming." As I started for her, I felt something grab my arm. "Now where does a seven year old boy thinks he's going", IT said? IT scratched its sharp claws on my side, as I tried to get away. I screamed at the pain.

"Let me go! Let me go! I need to help my mother!" IT simply smiled at me.

Suddenly I felt a familiar surge of power travel through my body. My eyes turned jet black, and a few energy sparks came out.

"I said, let me go!"

I blasted IT, and went to my mother's rescue. I shot huge balls and waves at THEM. No one and I mean no one hurts my mom. My fist glowed black, as I knocked out a few of THEM.

"AHHHHHH", I heard my mother scream! I could tell that she was trying her best to fight back, but in her current condition it wasn't working.

I jumped out of the way as a post fell in front of me. She was on the other side and I had to her to her. Gathering up all of my courage, I jumped through the flames. The house was starting to come down so I had to be fast.

"Mom", I yelled! "Get out of the way, now!" Knowing what I was going to do, she quickly dodged THEM and ran to my side.

I clapped my hands and stomped my foot, sending a huge amount of energy vaporizing all of THEM within range.

"Well, I see that you've learned a few things", said my mom in between coughs. "I wish that I had some powers. It would help out a lot." I nodded in agreement. "Are you going to be okay"I asked noticing her touching her stomach every once in a while? "Yeah", she said. "Now let's go before we get burned, crushed, or caught by THEM.

She grabbed my hand, and we quickly went down the stairs. Some of the steps collapsed behind us, and the walls were crumbling. A colossal flame burstd beside us, as more wooden frames fell. She swiftly opened the door and we finally made it outside.

Caughing, we watched the house cave down. "We... we made it", my mother said relieved. She hugged me, and ran her fingers through my hair. "Wait", I said pushing her away gently. I looked back at our destroyed house. "Dad", I breathe out. "Dad! Dad!" My mother held me away from the flames. "Dad!" I buried my head in her chest. "It... it's going to be okay", she said on the verge of breaking down herself. "No it's not", I said crying. "He's gone. Forever!"

In the background I could hear THEM laughing at us. "What does it feel like to lose someone you hold dear", one of THEM said? I looked all around me and saw that we were surrouned. "It hurts doesn't it", said a female one? "But don't worry. Your father won't be alone for long. In fact, it won't be long at all."

A flash of lightning ripped through the sky, and THEY were gone. A loud gasp drew me back to my mother. She smiled sheepishly at me. "The baby's coming."

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a good thing that we lived not too far from town, because it took no time for it to come out. I wiped a tear from my eye. I miss dad. Right now he would have loved to me with me, mamma, and the new baby.

My breath shuddered, as tears began to fall more rapidly.

"Daniel", said a nurse coming up to me. "You can see your sister now." I looked up at her and slowly got up. I followed her down the hall, and we stopped at a door. She opened it and I saw my mother holding the baby.

I walked in as the nurse stood at the door. My mom looked up at me with a smile, but I could still see a whole lot of sadness in her eyes.

I cautiously touched the baby's hand. My sister laughed showing violet eyes. "I think Lily likes you", said my mom. "Lily", I said? "Yeah. That's what I named her. Lily Marie Chandler. Sounds nice, right?" "I guess so", I said. She sighed. "Daniel, I really miss your father too. I really, really do, but we can't change what happened. He did what he thought was right. He protected us. That is what good mothers and fathers do."

"Oh, really", said a voice? I could already tell that it was THEM.

"Well, if that's what good mothers and fathers do, then you won't mind doing this for your children."

Suddenly my mother held her throat. Lily fell in her lap, and my mom started to make gagging noises.

"Mrs. Chandler", said the nurse coming to her side. The door slammed shut and the lights began to blink.

"Oh, no, no, no", said the voice again. "No helping the victim." The nurse screamed as she went through the floor.

My mom's face was turning red. She was suffocating and dying.

"Mama. Mama!" I looked down at Lily who was now crying. I picked her up, and glanced at my mother. There was nothing I could do to save her, but I could take care of Lily for her.

A terrifying sound came out of her as I saw her go limp.

"No", I whispered. "Yes", said the voice. I turned around and saw IT. A spark of anger instantly rose up in me. I felt the surges star up and then... "Ahhhhh!" I dropped down on the floor. What was that about? I tried again, but got the same painful results.

IT laughed at me. "What's wrong little boy? Can't use your powers?"

I backed away holding Lily in my arms. "Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you or your sister yet. Not now. SHE and US have other plans for you. I'll see you again in two months, when you turn eight years old."

I watched as IT sunk into the floor, and diapered. First my dad and now my mother. I looked at her dead body. I'm losing it all. THEY were right. THEY kept their promise from years ago, that THEY'll break me, by taking the ones I hold close to me. And now I have Lily, and my powers are gone. Well, not gone but something is preventing me from using them. And...

**End flashback**

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"Daniel. Daniel. Daniel", said Pidge. "What", I said? I saw Hunk waving a hand in my face. "Are you doing okay, bro? You've been staring off into space for a long time." "I have?" "Yeah", said Larmina. "Daniel, if there's something wrong, then just tell us", said Vince. "Nothing is wrong with me", I argued.

A surge of pain cursed through me. This was not a good time for this to be happening. Why did one of the triggers have to be by anger?

I stood up from my chair and started to walk away. I could hear the team trying to convince me to come back, but I ignored them. Too many bad things were happening and I couldn't hide them like I used to. This pain, this awful pain had to be triggered by something else. Lily? No. That... that couldn't be it. There is too much distance between us for her to cause this, so it couldn't be my sister. Right?

* * *

**I did awesome on this one! It took me forever to type this up, but I just had to finish it.**

**Anyway, Please Review a.s.a.p. **


	6. Chapter 6: A family reunion

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. Now I know why it takes long to post more, due to school and life. **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**P.S. For those of you who watch Green Lantern The Animated Series and Young Justice, please do everything you can to save the show. Cartoon network is trying to cancel it! Please show your support, and for those who have not seen it, try to check it out. It's a really good show.**

* * *

**Chapter six: A family reunion**

**Daniel POV**

"Go away", I said banging my fist on the table. "Daniel, open up the door", said Vince. "This is my room too you know?" "Do you really think I care", I responded? "Don't make me go get Keith", he threatened. "Go ahead and do it. It's not like he's going to fix anything."

And he wasn't. My problems can't be solved. It's hard, no, impossible to do anything if you don't know what's wrong. And that's the thing. No one, especially Keith knows about my past nor present. If they knew then...

I let the thought trail off.

**Vince POV**

"Daniel. Daniel." I let out an agitated sigh. He was really planning on being difficult, wasn't he? Normally I would say that Daniel was being Daniel, but this is a whole new level. What was bothering him anyway?

"Daniel", I said in a more calmer tone. "Would you please..." "No", he cut through my sentence!

"Daniel. Argh!" "He's still not listing", I heard Keith say walking up to me with Allura? "Nope. And I don't think he plans on to either." "What do you think is wrong with him", asked Allura? "I don't know, but don't you guys worry", said Keith. "I'll get him to cooperate."

"Daniel", he said, knocking on the door. "What", came a stubborn reply? "This is Keith. And if I were you, I would open up the door right now."

We heard mumbling and things moving around. Finally the door opened up. "What's the problem", said Daniel? He glared at all of us, but occasionally he would steal a nervous glance at Keith.

"Funny", said the black lion pilot. "Because we were going to ask you the same thing."

A spark of fear went over Daniel's features, but he quickly turned back to his coky self.

"What do you mean", he said crossing his arms, giving us a smug smile? "We mean your actions", I said. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately." "Yeah", agreed Allura. "Even though we haven't been around each other in a while, what I've heard concerns me."

I saw Daniel's smile twitch. "And", he said slowly. "We think it's time for you to tell us what's going on with you", said Keith. "Now."

**Daniel POV**

They're crazy, right? Do they really think that I'm going to tell them about what's going on in my life?There is no way I'm giving away that much information. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I still can't.

"Daniel", said Keith sternly. "Now is the time."

I looked at all of them. Their faces were so full of concern. Maybe it would be best to tell them, or it would just come back to bite me. But then again it could be a small bite, but it could also turn into an infection. A bad, horrible, incurable, infection. Or a deadly one, or a...

"Daniel", said Allura. "Go on and talk to us. Please."

"It... it's a long story", I said.

Wait. What? Did I just say that? Stop talking, I commanded my lips silently. Just stop talking.

"You wouldn't understand."

What part of not saying anything, don't you understand?

The way Vince was looking at me, I could tell that he could hear my thoughts. He probably thinks that I have gone insane.

_Yeah_, I could hear him say._ I really do think that you have lost it_.

My only response to him was a glare.

_What_, he said?

_You're not helping me is one thing._

_Hey, I was only confirming your suspicion._

_Still not helping._

I gave Vince another glare.

"Ah, Daniel", said Allura with a weirded out expression? "Huh", I said realizing she was watching me the whole time. "You're just stairing. Is what you can't tell us really that bad?" "No." "Then why are you hiding something from us, cadet,", said Keith?

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Some things, I just can't reveal to everyone. So what if I'm concealing the truth from all of you, and refuse to say anything about it? I don't care and neither should you."

It was either luck or just my pure savior, when Keith's voltcom lit up. "Keith", came Pidge's voice! "A whole fleet of unidentified ships has just entered Arus's atmosphere! It's heavily armed with weapons that I've never seen before, and they're all headed towards the castle."

"What's their position", asked Keith? "Five minutes away", responded Pidge.

"Alright. Get the lions ready for battle. We need to be prepared for the attack."

As they hung up, Keith ordered us to go straight to the lions, but as I was about to go pass him he blocked my path.

"Daniel:, he said. "You do know that you can trust us right?" I nodded looking away from him. "I... I know I can, but I just can't tell you." "Why?" "Because I can't." "But Daniel." "It's just too painful!"

I felt tears stinging in my eyes. Why can't they just let things go? If I don't want to talk about it, then I don't want to talk about it!

"Alright", said Keith, seeing that I wasn't going to tell him anything. "But we're here for you okay?" "Okay."

Finally, he got out of my way, and we both ran to the lions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We weren't even two halls away from the castle control room, when we heard commotion. Keith and I exchanged glances as we turned the corner.

Out of all of the movements that I've made in my lifetime, this has to be the worst one yet.

There THEY were fighting the force, and the team was losing badly. Larmina struck IT in the face uncountable times, and it only took one swipe to knock her into the wall. Lance shot three of THEM, but THEY quickly got back up. Pidge continuously threw ninja stars, while Hunk fell to the floor hard. A couple of Allura's arrows embedded into the wall, as Vince tried to use his powers against THEM.

"What are they", Keith wondered aloud, as he drew out his swords? "Daniel", he said noticing that I was retreating back?

At the sound of my name, all of THEM turned their attention to me.

Run! Run, was what my brain was telling me, but my body was full of shock. THEM! Here! Now!

"Heh, heh, heh", laughed one of THEM. "Do you guys see that? Sweet revenge, right on our doorstep."

IT started to crawl over to me, but Keith stepped out in front of me. "Don't you try to stop me", IT said. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this. That boy is mine!" IT let a roar, as it leaped towards me.

Keith sliced IT against the side, as I started running the other way. I had no idea where I was going, but at leat as it was far away from THEM I was good.

I felt a little guilty for leaving Keith like that, but hey. Those things are dangerous, and all THEY want to do is make me suffer.

I picked up speed using my voltcom. I could hear THEM getting closer and closer.

"Ahhhhh!" What was that? The sound wasn't too far.

Out of impulsiveness, like I always do I went towards the voice. It was getting louder and louder untill I could hear it clearer.

"Let her go! Let her go! Please, I need Amy!"

I peeked through the tiny hole in the door, and I saw a little girl. Wait. Why is there a little girl in there?

I felt something jerk me up and shove me into the room. Great. I had almost forgot about THEM. Almost.

"Well, well, well", said a familiar voice. "What do we have here?"

I could already feel HER creepy smile on me.

"Kristine", I said looking up at her. "What are you doing here? Why now?"

Her grin got even wider as she yanked a doll out of the little girl's hands. "Are those really the first questions that you want to ask", SHE said snidley? "Because if they are then you're missing the big picture."

Kristine grabbed the little girl roughly and threw her to the floor.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a while", SHE said tossing back the doll.

As SHE walked pass by us, we both gave HER an evil glare.

"Well she seems nice", said the little girl, once all of THEM were gone. "Yeah", I agreed ignoring the sudden increase of pain. "Always has been."

Silence fell between us. I watched her pick up her doll and hug it. There was a rip in its dress, and the arm looked a bit torn.

"Let me see that", I said. For some reason I felt responsible for its destruction. She staired at me with violet eyes. Violet eyes?! Only me and my sister had those color eyes.

I studied her for a moment. The eyes, the face, the skin, the doll. It... it was her causing the pain all this time. "Lily", breathe out.

"Took you long enough", she said. "Kristine did say that you wouldn't notice me right away."

Okay. That stung. Her voice was full of sadness and disappointment. Maybe if I'd payed more attention, this would have played out better. Kristen wouldn't have brought a little girl here for nothing, right.

"I'm sorry", I said. "It's just that I haven't seen you in three years, and I didn't expect to see you so grown up."

Lily gave me a weak smile handing me her doll. "That is a long time", she said. "I probably might have not have known that you existed if it wasn't for the note and Kristine."

Her expression got brighter. "If you're here, then where is mommy and daddy?"

Man. She just had to ask didn't she? And her glittering purple eyes didn't help with it either.

"They're not here anymore", I finally said. "Oh. Then where are they?" "Gone." "Where?"

The tears that were stinging in my eyes finally came out. I hated talking about this subject, especially since my parents death was all my fault. They died because of me.

"Daniel", she said. "Where are they?"

Hugging myself, I grunted out of pain and anger. "Lily", I said. "Our parents are..."

"Times up", we heard Kristine announce!

Once again we glared as she stalked pass by us. All of the Demanous people stopped behind us and bowed down.

"Today", Kristien started, "as we mostly know is my birthday. It's a day when we celebrate another year of life. A day to remember your date of birth. But this time I'm not going to celebrate life, but instead we're going to focus on three things. Revenge. Power. And death."

As if that was the most beautiful speech ever, all of THEM cheered for HER. That must have scarred Lily, because she scooted over closer to me, clutching my arm.

"Oh, I see that you've finally saw the bigger picture", SHE said. "It took him a while, didn't it Lily."

In the corner of my eye, I could see my sister flinch.

"Leave her alone", I defended. "It's me you want, not her." Lily gave me a confused look. "Daniel?" "Be quiet Lily", SHE snapped! "Why should you trust the same person who always tries to kill you?" "That's a lie", I boomed! "I would never hurt Lily."

How dare she? How dare she say that?

I felt the power surges flare inside of me. It was coming in huge waves, and this time I really didn't care if it hurt me or not.

"Daniel", said Lily again. "Is that true?" "No. Lily don't listen to her. What Kristine says is a lie. She will say and do anything to get what she wants."

"Oh, really", said Kristine? "Then me doing this will also be one of my lies."

"Ahhhhh", I screamed clutching my head! No. No, not again

Lily gasped as I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"No! Please! Stop", I begged!

I didn't want to relive those horrible memories. What I did to Lily in the past against my will was hard enough, but now it was just torture for the both of us. Kristien's force over my brain was too much. I always keep on trying to fight it, but it was so overpowering.

"Stop it", said Lily trying to get out of my grip. "I... I can't", I said defeated.

"Now am I still a liar", asked Kristine completely enjoying herself?

"Ow", hollered Lily!" "I'm so sorry", I whispered. "Then stop!" "I can't." "But Daniel!" "I said I can't!"

Out of force and agony, I slapped her in the face.

That's when it seemed like the rest of the room came back to me. Everyone was quiet. I looked down at Lily, who was holding her cheek in shock.

What have I done?

"Bravo", said Kristine clapping. "That was very entertaining."

Slowly I could feel her control releasing off of me.

SHE always does that me, making me do things against my will. Though it's not like SHE has to, due to this urge that can clearly do that itself. No one has any idea what it's like to have a power that screams 'let me out', by killing your sister. The urge is what I can deal with, but it's Kristine that I needed to work with.

"You hurt me", said Lily in a small voice. "You hurt me." "Lily, I... I." "Get away from me, and give Amy back." "Who's Amy?" "My doll."

My eyes drifted to my lap. 'Amy' was uncomfortably watching the scene. The doll's beat up look was only depressing me more.

"Sorry", was all I said handing the doll back.

"Aw, how touching", said Kristine putting a hand over her dark, evil, heart. "Such a sad, inspirational story."

"Kristine", I said trough clenched teeth. "Tell Lily the truth. Tell her that was you doing that, and not me."

I watched HER as she picked a piece of 'invisible' lint off of her dress.

"Wait. What", SHE said? "I was doing something important, would you please be kind and repeat that for me?"

I could have sworn that my mouth fell off, and my head blew up. I knew that I shouldn't have been so surprised at this, but still.

Instead of saying it again, I kept my mouth shut.

"That's what I thought", SHE said. "Anyway, the Demanous people and I have more birthday activities to attend to." "Like what", I said? "Oh, I don't know", SHE said. "Maybe eradicating your friends would be nice."

As if on cue, the door behind us opened and the team was beinig dragged in unconscious.

"Let the celebration of death begin."

* * *

**I hoped you liked this new longer chapter of Daniel. I can quickly write this down on paper, but it takes forever to type it up. **

**Anyway, Please Review, A.S.A.P. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, but then who is these days in the Daniel- voltron force franchise. I'm sorry to say this but updates will be slow, so please bare with me.**

**Anyway, instead of reading my list of apologies that could go on forever, let's read this new exciting chapter and cross our fingers for a quicker update. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sacrifice**

**Daniel POV**

"Kristine", I instantly said. "Please don't kill them. They have nothing to do with this!" "You're right, they don't", She said glancing at the team. "But that doesn't mean that we can't have any fun with them, isn't that right guys?"

A chorus of agreements washed through the room. Silencing THEM, she raised her hand.

"But this isn't right", I argued. "Just let my friends go, and I'll cooperate with you; I promise."

Kristine looked at me with contempt. "I wouldn't make a promise that I couldn't keep", SHE said. "Then just let them go", I said desperate for her to stop. "Please."

**Kristine POV**

Wow. The kid has certainly lost his touch. He's so not like the strong headed, brash little boy he once was. Though this could be another one of his tricks. It was how he got away from those stupid Demanous people in the past.

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like a tall tale. A trick that I will not fall into.

"We've played this game many times Daniel", I said. "And unfortunately some of us went along with it." I glared at THEM. "While others did not. But what we both know, is that it's really, really, getting old."

"Lily", I said getting her attention. "Don't you even think for a minute that we've forgotten your part in this."

I stalked up to her, stopping only a few feet away. "Your brother is going to kill you, you know that right?" Lily slowly nodded her head. "Stop telling her that", demanded Daniel. I merely ignored him. "You're going to die a painful death. He's going to do something totally, dreadfully, awful. It might not be today, it might not be tomorrow, but soon. Soon Daniel's going to kill you. Isn't that right Daniel?"

The murderous look that he gave me told me that the real Daniel was back. "You are an habitual liar", he said in a deadly cold whisper. I smirked. "You can say that all you want. But you know you can't fight the urge for the rest of your life. It has to come sooner or later. And once you let it out, I will be right here to control it. Then my loyal friends, the Demanous people, will finally be able to tear you apart, from limb, from limb."

**Keith POV**

_What hit me?_

My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light. Everything was blurry and it wasn't just my vision. My head throbbed as I rubbed my temple. Flashes of past events went through my mind.

Me being told about Daniel. Then I get Allura to help me confront him. Next I have an unsucessful discussion with Daniel. Then the next thing I know, I'm being attacked bt these demon looking things that know Daniel.

_But, how do THEY know him?_

An image of a scared Daniel and THEM popped into my head. It doesn't make any sence. What does Daniel have to do with THEM?

I looked around me. Everyone else were still unconscious. Everyone but those demons, a woman, Daniel, and... a little girl?

"Well, someone's awake", I heard a female voice say. The woman walked up to me. "You must be Keith; Daniel's new mentor and guardian." "Why, yes. Yes I am", I said. "And who might you be?"

SHE squinted her eyes at me, as if thinking. "Who might I be", SHE repeated? Suddenly her eyes opened up wide. "I know who I 'might' be! I might be the most powerful person in the whole universe. I might be in control of everything. And you want to know what else I 'might' be." SHE leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "I might be your worst nightmare. But instead of talking about who I might be, let's talk about who I am. I... am Kristine."

**Daniel POV**

"Well SHE sure is filled with sarcasm", I muttered. "Whatever", replied Lily dryly. "At leat Kristen knows how to tell the truth." "Lily, that's the last thing Kristine knows what to do, and." "And what", she cut through my sentence? "You tried to hurt me. And, and here I am finding out that you've actually tried to kill me." "No", I defended. "I haven't tried to kill, but it's this urge and Kristine that makes me." "How?"

I opened up my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

How? I don't know. All I know is that there is something inside of Lily that is containing the powers within me, which has also triggered this urge that is by the way, really hard to control. Oh, and some how Kristine has this ability to force me to do things.

"Well", said Lily crossing her arms? Once again I tried to say something but the explanation wouldn't come out. "That's what we thought", she said. "We", I finally managed to say? "Yes, we", Lily spat. "Me and Amy. Who by the way seems to be the only one who cares about me." "I care about you", I said. She looked away from me. "Now I see why mommy and daddy gave you away, because you're a big fat meanie! And."

"Shut it", yelled one of THEM! "Once the little brat is out of the picture, I can finally get my hands on you. In fact, what's taking so long. Kristine!"

"What", SHE snapped? Instantly the room got quiet. "Who said that", SHE demanded stomping towards our direction? "And don't be funny about it either."

About seven or eight of THEM pointed to the one who scolded me and my sister.

"I, I, it wasn't me", IT stuttered. "Oh, don't you lie to me", SHE said. "I know a liar when I see one. And you have the nerve to order me around like that. Oh, no. I don't think so."

As Kristine continued to chide IT, I felt something hit me. Instinktivly, I glared in the direction from which it came from. My glare softened when I saw it was from Keith. He was waving his hand, motioning for me to come over to him.

Taking this as an advantage, I slowly grabbed Lily's arm and dragged her away from THEM.

"What are you doing", she whispered? "Getting us out of here", I replied.

Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, we scooted over to Keith.

"Kris- Kristine", said one of THEM trying to get her attention. "Don't interrupt me", SHE said. "But..." "Don't interrupt me!"

Receiving stares from pretty much all of THEM, Lily and I finally got to Keith.

"Are any of you hurt", he asked? "No. Yes", my sister and I said simultaneously. "Ah, right. You." Keith pointed to Lily. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess and you're probably scared, but we need you to be brave, okay?"

I glanced at Lily and saw tears falling down her face. She looked so so frightened. But now that I think about it, what has she been told? First Kristine manipulates her, and then the sudden outburst of our parents giving us, well me, away.

"I... I'll be fine", you could barely hear her say. "Alright", confirmed Keith. "Now all we need is a plan." "We could use my ancestors secret passages."

The three of us turned around and saw Allura waking up, as well as the others.

"Behind the picture frames are tunnels." "And also our only way out of here, unless you want to try to exit the hard way", added Larmina. "Tunnels", voted Lance. "Although, the hard was does sound entertaining." "Yeah", said Larmina sarcastically. "Entertain you to death." "Anyway", intervened Keith. "We need to get out of here now, while SHE is still occupied. Allura, you will lead the way. Now everyone stay quiet untill I give you the signal."

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing if it was safe enough. Kristine was still babbling her big mouth about not interrupting her, which by the way is another reason how I escaped from THEM.

"Daniel", said Keith. "Keep an eye on the kid, okay." "Okay", I said. "No", blurted Lily! "I don't want him near me or Amy." "It's going to be alright", said Keith moving a strand of hair that has fallen on her face. "No it's not." Lily held her doll closer to her chest. "Then go with Allura and Larmina." He gestured over to the girls. "Would that be better for you?" Lily nodded as she crawled over to them.

"What did you do", asked Keith once she was out of ear shot? "Nothing", I insisted. He raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "I said it's nothing. It's just that... I... never mind." "Daniel." "Keith, please. It's personal."

"If you are done", said Kristine at us. "I'd really like to commence with todays activities. Demanousons, if you will."

SHE snapped her fingers and THEY started running our way.

"Move", shouted Keith!

Without hesitation, we ran following Allura and her niece to a self-portrait of a deceased ruler of planet Arus.

"Ah, not to be rude or anything", said Lance drawing out his magma pistols, shooting. "But can you just hurry it up a little bit." "I'm trying", said Allura pulling on the frame. "It must be stuck." "Then let me try", volunteered Larmina. She pulled hard too, but got the same failing results. "I got this", said Hunk. He got a good grip up on the frame and easily opened it, revealing a tunnel.

He stepped in as the rest of us followed. As I was getting ready to climb in, I felt something grab my foot and yank me down. My head banged against the floor almost knocking me out.

"Hello Daniel", IT said getting ready to strike. I closed my eyes getting ready for the blow, but nothing happened. I looked up and saw Keith and Lance fighting THEM off. "Go", shouted Keith paring away from THEM!

Not needing to be told twice I ran and went into the tunnel. "Where's Keith and Lance", asked Allura? "They're a little bit busy", I replied. "Then they need our help", said Vince walking towards the open picture.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said a female one of THEM being followed by more. "It isn't safe." IT lunged at Vince, as the others attacked us.

"Larmina, get the little girl out of here now", commanded Allura! "Aw, that's not fair", she complained hitting a few of THEM. "Why do I have to get stuck doing babysitting?"

Just the, Larmina got sliced in the ribs. She gasped holding herself. "Okay. Babysitting it is." She grabbed Lily and ran down the tunnel.

"Vince! Daniel", said Allura! "I need you to go with Larmina. "What", I said? She couldn't have been serious, right? "But... but we can't leave you guys", said Vince in between struggles. "It's going to be alright", she reassured. "If me and the others can't make it out, the at least that when we go we'll know that you cadets have made it out safely."

I lowered my claws in shock. She was serious. Her and the others were going to sacrifice themselves. Just like my parents!

"It won't be forever", said Hunk, slamming the Demanous people with his hammer. "Yeah", agreed Pidge throwing his ninja stars. "Just think of it as a temporary separation." "But", I choked out. How serious could they get?

"Run", yelled Allura in half alarm and half command!

"Come on Daniel", said Vince, tugging on my arm. "We have to go." "No", I said shaking my head! "They'll die if we don't stay and help them." "And we'll die as well if we do."

I looked him straight in the eye. "If they don't make it out of the castle soon, then we're coming right back." He smiled. "I know."

With one last glance at the remaining team, we ran.

* * *

**Yes, another awesome chapter complete! Hopefully I can get another one up soon, but with the possible late updates who knows?**

**Anyway, Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: On the run, part 1

**Author's Note: This update was a whole lot quicker than I had expected it to be. I had this idea in my head for a while, and so I started to write this.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**P.S. Since the cadets are still cadets, that means that Allura is still a princess.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: On The Run, part 1**

**Larmina POV**

We ran through the tunnel as fast as we could. It was a little bit harder to run with the girl dragging along, but anything is better than being stuck with those demon long things.

Right now I was kind of glad that I had chosen to babysit over the action. The injury that I had received is very painful. It was a deep wound, I could tell by the constant burning it provided. Blood was surly to be pouring out of it by now.

I turned a corner clutching the little girl's hand harder. The sound of splashing echoed as we ran through some water. The walls were damp and the water was murky. A few pipes that had busted, created mini waterfalls above us.

"Are you doing okay", I asked? "Yeah", she answered. I could hear the exhaustion in her voice. "How much more do I have to run?" "It won't be long now", assured her.

A minute passed and we were both in silence. Maybe a conversation would be nice, but at a time like this it probably isn't a good idea.

"No, its alright."

What?

I looked back at the little girl. Was it just my mind paying tricks on me or was it merely a coincidence? I might have just missed part of what she had said and only caught the end of it.

"Nope."

This time I completely stopped.

"Are you some mind reader or something", I asked? It would make sence, I mean look at her. For someone her age being held captive by THEM, she has got to be important.

"I have no idea", she said. "But I could tell what you were thinking. Besides, I am smarter than your average five year old. For instance, normally older people use big words in front of little kids like me, because they think that we don't know what they're talking about, but I do." She gave a soft smile. "Have you ever noticed that before"

I thought back to the time when I was her age, and couldn't understand what the royal employes and relatives were talking about. I was so confused that I had started to ignore the grown ups all together. Though as I grew up, I learned the meaning and pronunciation to them.

"Yeah", I admitted. "I guess I have." " See. This is exactly what I have been talking about", she said. "Back at the orphanage the grown ups would always try to confuse me and get me to do whatever they want, by saying big words. It worked for a while, but I finally managed to understand." "I can tell", I said.

The way her eyes glistened, told me that I had just made her day.

"So", I said as we started walking. "What's your name?" "Lily", she said. "And this is Amy." She held out her doll. "Well, it's nice to meet you both", I said. "And what's your name again", Lily asked? "Larmina", I said. "And if you really want to be fancy, you can call me Lady Larmina. But I prefer it to just be Larmina."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Lady Larmina", she repeated. "As in a royal. That means that you're almost a princess! Oh, my, gosh! If only Katie could see this right now. She told me that I'll never meet a princess, but boy will this prove her wrong. Even if you aren't one yet, but you're a princess in training." "Well, my aunt Allura is a princess", I said. "And if we do go to Earth one day, we can definentally prove her wrong."

Lily's smile widened. "You promise." She held out her pinky. "I promise", I said. "But I have no idea what the pinky is for." "It's a pinky swear", said Lily. "Here." She took my little finger and hooked it with hers. "See. Now I know that you'll never break your promise. You won't break it, right?" "Right", I said.

Just then we made it to the end of the tunnel.

"Ready to go", I said? She nodded. "Born ready."

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"What were those things", asked Vince once we were a safe distance away? "I have no idea", I lied.

I knew exactly what THEY were, and why THEY're here. It's not like I'm going to tell him or the force that though. This is my business and I intend to keep it that way.

"Well, whatever THEY are THEY sure seem to know you."

I stopped running.

"How...?" "Daniel", said Vince. "I'm not sure if you're aware of our mind link or not, but there is a lot that you're not letting us in on. What do THEY want with you and that little girl?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Vince, I..."

A loud thud interrupted my explanation.

"Do you think it's..." "I know it is", I cut across him. "We need to go now."

* * *

**Kristine POV**

Clapping my hands, shaking my head, smirking, I walked around evaluating the remaining voltron force. It was a shame that Daniel and his sister couldn't be here, but oh well.

"You won't get away with this", growled the red one! He struggled in his bonds. It was sad to see such 'brave warriors' skirmish, but it was their fault that they got captured. "How do you know if I'm getting away with anything or not", I retorted? "You don't even have a clue to what I'm after." "You're after Daniel and that little girl", replied Keith darkly. I glared at him. "And that's only the beginning." "What does that even mean", intervened the female? I looked at her in contempt. "You'll see soon enough. But for right now in your current condition, all tied up and helpless, you can't do a thing. So, just take my advice and enjoy the show while you still can, or at leat while you're still living. In fact."

I turned towards the green pilot. "You're Pidge, right?" "Yes", he said hesitatnly."Good", I replied. "Because, I need some help. This castle is huge, and I can't find my way to the castle control room. Will you assist me?" "No", he sneered.

I chuckled. "And people say that you're the smart one." A few of THEM jerked him up. "This very young man needs a little persuasion. I want you to rough him up a bit. Then after that, there are a few things that I need to shoot down."

"Shoot down", mumbled Allura? "She means the cadets", said Keith in realization. "Argh! We messed up big time", said Lance. "Do you think they'll be okay", asked Hunk?

They watched Pidge helplessly, as the green pilot struggled to break free.

"They'll have to be", said Keith.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: On the run, part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates, but here is a long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!**

**P.S. In this story, near the castle there are going to be some hills. Sorry if it's not in any of the versions of Voltron, but I had to put in some to make the story right. **

**P.S.S. Does anyone know if there's going to be a season 2 of Voltron Force?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: On the run, part 2**

**Pidge POV**

My head dropped from the impact of a punch to the gut. Stars blurred in my vision, as I began to black out. The pain, the torture was all too much. I was helpless and no one could save me. Though, I refused to give away any important information that could jeopardize the cadets safety.

"Tell me where the control room is now", demanded Kristine! "No", I said not looking at her. "I will never tell you!" "We'll see about that." Another slice to the ribs. I cringed back holding my wound. Who new that there was such a creature who could do this much damage to an individual?

"I'm losing my patience", SHE warned. "I'm going to give you one more chance." SHE stalked up to me. "Where is the castle control room?" I glared at HER. "Go find it yourself."

Kristine's impatient expression turned outraged. "You'll regret ever making that decision", SHE snapped. I gasped as my head felt like it had just exploded. Everything was clouded inside, and it seemed as if my control over myself was gone.

"Now. Let's try this again", said Kristine. "Tell me where the control room is." A humongous wave of force crashed into me, as I told her the directions. With each word it was forced and painful. "Good, good", SHE said. SHE turned towards THEM. "Get the others ready. I want the rest of the Voltron Force members to be disposed of. They are not needed nor wanted for the plan. Understood?" "Yes, Kristine", THEY said heading down the hall.

SHE smiled, as her gaze fell back on me. It sent chills down my spine. "You are very useful", SHE replied. "I think I'll keep you alive for just a little bit longer." Once again I felt my head cloud up, as I was no longer in control of myself. But SHE was.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

I tripped into the shallow water, immediately getting back up. I was slammed into the wall, as a claw struck down. I moved out of the way as fast as I could, but it still caught me, by only a little.

It had been merely five seconds, when Vince and I had heard the sound and now we were in the fight of our lives. Nothing seemed to be working against THEM, and we were losing badly.

Vince ran to my side, fist ready. "Still think we can take THEM", he said glancing at me? "I never said that we could", I replied. Both of us jumped out of the way of another attack. "Well, whatever you did sure made THEM angry", he said. "Hey", I said dodging some strikes. "I didn't do..." I was cut off when I was grabbed from behind. I was face to face staring into IT's hollow eyes.

"Yeah", said Vince sarcastically. He used his powers as a whip to knock THEM away from me. He held out his hand to help me up. "THEY're definitely not mad at all." I rolled my eyes. "Let's just focus on getting out of here", I said. "We don't need anymore crazy, lethal, stalkers following us."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few minutes later we made it to the exit. I pulled it open, and we both stepped out side. The sky was gray and the wind was up. A storm was probably not too far away.

"Where do you think Larmina is", asked Vince? "I'm not sure", I said looking around at the open, hilly field. "Can you use your voltcom to scan the area?" He nodded activating his voltcom.

My mind drifted off to the last time I was looking for my sister.

* * *

_I slowly woke up from a dreamless slumber. It had been two months since both of my parents had died, and it had been getting harder each day to survive. Taking care of my baby sister, finding food/milk, shelter, pretty much everything was difficult. Last night I had found a cave for us to reside in for a while. Now I know it's not a safe haven for the both of us, but with just being eight years old (today's my birthday) it was the best that I could do._

_I tiredly felt around for Lily. Normally she would be crying herself to death, but now it was quiet. Too quiet. I felt around some more. Still nothing! I tried on the other side of me. No Lily! My eyes shot open, as I looked all around the cave._

_"Lily! Lily", I called! No cries or sounds responded. Only the echos of my voice was present. I felt a surge of panick rise in me. "Lily! Lily", I screamed! Lily!"_

* * *

"I found them", triumphed Vince, interrupting me from my thoughts. "Really", I said? "Where?" "One forth of a mile away", he said. We probably couldn't see them because of these hills. If we hurry up, then we might be able to catch up with them." He lowered his voltcom from his eyes. "Ready to go", he said? I smirked. "Born ready."

We were about to take a step forward when I heard a buzzing sound. "What's that" I asked? "I don't know", he said looking around.

The noise started to get louder, as I realized that it wasn't coming from the surface, but somewhere from the sky. I looked up towards the castle and saw a ray beam coming straight for us.

"Ah... Vince", I said uneasily, backing up. "What", he said? "We need to go. Now!" "What... what do you mean and" he stopped short as the ray came closer and crashed into us.

* * *

**Larmina POV**

"What was that", I said starring in horror at the blown up space a few feet away from us? I held Lily close to me, as stray rocks and dirt flew at us. "I don't know", she said. "Are... are we going to be okay?" "I, I think so", I said. "Let's keep going."

I gave her a short smile as we started moving again. But I just couldn't take my mind off of the blast, though. Whoever it was had some bad aim. Or it probably wasn't targeted at us but maybe...Oh, no!

I stopped and turned back around. "What are you doing", asked Lily? Though, her small voice was loud, all it did was just pass right through me. "Vince and Daniel", I said. "They must have been behind us; we've got to go."

I grabbed her hand and headed towards where the blast came from. "Are you crazy", said Lily struggling in my grip? "Do you really want to go near where we almost got killed?" "If it means saving the boys, then yes", I replied.

She gave a short whine, but didn't struggle nor complain anymore.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

Am I dead?

It's a silly question, I know but you can't be too careful with what is reality and what's not.

"Daniel? Daniel."

Oh, my gosh, I'm hearing Vince's ghost.

_Or maybe it's actually me calling your name", _said Vince using our mind link.

_Oh. My bad._

I opened my eyes and saw that Vince had put a force field around us. It slowly started to fade away.

"Dude, are you alright", he asked? "Yeah", I answered. "I'm just a little bit shaken up, that's all." "Good", he said. He glanced back in the direction from where the attack emerged from. "You think THEY got a hold to the castle defences", Vince said? "Not a doubt", I replied.

"Vince! Daniel", I heard a faint voice call! immediately I knew it was Larmina. "Over here", I yelled back!

A few seconds later, we saw Larmina with Lily jogging behind her.

"I'm glad that you guys are okay", said Larmina once she was with us. "I really thought that you were severely hurt or worst." "It's a good thing that we're not", I replied. "Vince had formed a shield around us just in time." "Fortunately", agreed Larmina.

My gaze drifted towards Lily, as I saw her poking Vince's pants leg. "So. You have powers, right", she asked? "Pretty much", said Vince with a shrug. "And I don't like to brag, but it's really cool." "Awesome", she said. "What can you do? Well, other than the force field."

I smirked, as Vince started to explain every single detail of his powers. I sighed. If only I could.

"She's really something", said Larmina to me. "She reminds me a lot of you." My eyes widened, but only for a couple of seconds. "Really", I said? "Yeah. The only difference is that she's smarter. Oh, and don't even get me started on the purple eyes and.." She paused for a moment. Her gaze landed on my sister, then to me, and then back to Lily. "Are, are you two...?" But she couldn't finish her sentence as the buzzing sound filled the air again.

"What's that", asked Larmina? "Something that you don't want to find out", I said. I saw that Vince had noticed the sound too, as he unmistakably flinched at the noise.

* * *

**Kristine POV**

Which one, which one? I scanned over the many buttons and pushed one. The sound of an explosion amused me. I pressed another one and targeted it at the same location.

"Stop. Stop it", pleaded Pidge. He struggled to get out of my control, but got the same failing results. I merely shook my head at him. Smart yes, but strong no.

I drew my attention at a lever and pulled it. An interesting feature popped up. Now. I wonder what it does.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

"We've got to get out of here", I said urgently. Vince had put another shield around us and it was starting to get weak. "How", said Larmina? "If we start running now, all THEY're going to do is shoot again."

I took a minute to think about what she had said. Every move that we've made, a blast has came at us. And none of us are fast enough to out run it... but I am.

"We'll run", I said. "What", said Vince? He grimaced as a laser struck the shield. "That's impossible. We'll never be able to reach that amount of speed." "Maybe", I said. "But I could carry you guys one at a time to get as far away from here as possible. It's the only thing that will work."

_Are you sure,_ he asked using our mind link?

_Yeah_, I said. _I know what to do._

"Alright", said Vince. "You should take the little girl first so that she'll be safe." "Bad idea", I replied seeing Lily's excited face turn glum. "It wouldn't be a good idea to let her be all alone by herself in those woods. I'll take Larmina first and then her. I'll try to hurry up, okay?" "Okay", he said.

I walked over to Larmina and picked her up. She rolled her eyes at me. "Now I feel like a damsel in distress." "Yeah", I agreed. "Oh, and just to let you know; you need to lay off of the sweets. Don't you know that they're bad for you?" "Shut up", she said as I activated my voltcom and ran through a small opening in the force field.

A few seconds later I returned and went to get Lily. She glared at me. "I don't trust you", she whispered. "You don't have to", I defended. "It's just... I'm sorry." Her glare softened. Without another word, I picked her up and ran out again. A blast exploded behind us, but I quickly got out of the way.

I made my way back to Vince. "Are you alright", I asked seeing his exhausted face? He nodded his head. "Just a little tired, that's all." I lifted him up as the force field disappear. The buzzing started again, and I ran as fast as I could away from it.

At the edge of the forest we saw the explosion. "Wow", exclaimed Lily. "That was big." I put my hand on her shoulder and surprisingly she didn't flinch away. "Let's go", I said. And we did.

* * *

**OMG, this chapter is so awesome! (squeals in delight) Well I hope you all liked this chapter, so please review.**

**Important Note: The 'urge' that Daniel has to force him to kill his sister might be taken away from this story. It could just be a thing that pops up every now and then, but for right now he doesn't have it, untill I can think of another way to fit it into this fanfic. Don't worry, I'll let you know if I include it again.**

**Please Review a.s.a.p. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I just wanted to give all of my reviewers a quick thank you. I really appreciate all of your excellent feedback!**

**Well, it's time to enjoy another spectacular chapter! Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trust**

**Daniel POV**

_"Someone! Help us! Please!" I screamed and begged for help. The cargo ship to Earth that we had escaped in had crashed. The pilot was sure to be dead and there weren't any supplies that could be salvaged._

_Lily cried and wailed from the multiple cuts on her arms. I tried to calm her down but it was no use._

_"Please", I pleaded again! Someone has got to be near by. Someone has to! "Please", I said this time in a whisper. "I don't want to die; Lily does not want to die." I choked up on my sobs. "Please."_

_It was hopeless. I shook my head in disgust at myself. What was I thinking? Why was I crazy enough to come here? Of course something like this would happen, of course it would. Nothing good ever happens to us!_

_I felt tears burn in the back of my eyes._

_It's all my fault. No. No, it wasn't. It was my powers' fault. My stupid, uncontrollable, powers. Why did I have to be cursed with this burden?_

_The clouded skies above us started to release its rain. I drew my sister closer to me, not just to keep her dry but also for comfort for the both of us. I wish mom and dad were here, but I knew their death was all my fault too._

* * *

"So, what do you think Daniel? It's not the best plan, but it's all we've got. Ah, hello? Arus to Daniel." "What?" I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "Sorry", I apologized. "I guess I must have zoned out. What was it that you were saying?" Larmina rolled her eyes. "I was asking you if you thought that Vince's plan is alright." "Oh, okay. And what was Vince's idea?" "Argh", complained Larmina. "What is going on in that empty head of yours?"

_Yeah_, agreed Vince using the mind link._ What is going on in there?_

Man, I hate that telepathic connection.

_Nothing_, I told him mentally.

A clap of thunder could be heard from above, and it started to drizzle. I felt a small hit pound against my leg, and I looked down to see Lily grasped tightly around my leg. I had forgotten that she was terrified of storms.

A wave of sympathy over came me, as it completely blocked the pain. It was extremely unfortunate that she could conceal the powers within me. That was one of the major reasons why we couldn't be too close to each other. It didn't effect her at all, but it had a huge impact on me.

"We need to find a place to stay and get out of this storm", I said. "I, I don't think it does her any good." "Fine", said Vince. "But after that we need to find a way back inside the castle."

_Thanks_, I said once again using the link.

"Alright then", I confirmed. "Let's go. Larmina, you're the expert around here. Where's the closest shelter?" "A few miles north", she answered. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

**Lance POV**

"So. What do you think THEY're going to do with us", I asked? "The usual", replied Keith. "Try to kill us." No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but laugh. "Gee. I wonder how many times the bad guys have tried to do that." "Two hundred fifty-three thousand times", answered Hunk. We all looked at him. "What? I've been counting", he defended. "Yeah. Anyway", I continued. "We need to think of a plan to get out of here. Any suggestions?" "I have one", said Allura. "Well, it's about time", I said. "Princess Allura, your majesty, please carry on." "Argh. Do you ever stop", said Keith? I gave him a smug smile. "What do you think?" "Ah, boys. Pay attention", said Allura. I gave the commander a quick glance and he merely rolled his eyes.

"So. I was thinking that since at the moment we're not being guarded, to take the advantage to escape through those air vents." She pointed above them. "We can easily move the tallest table underneath it, and climb up there." "Good plan", I replied. "But how are we going to climb if we're all tied up?" "That's not a problem either", she said. "Hunk, if you will." "Don't worry", he assured. "I got it."

Hunk swiftly broke his bonds in half, and started to undo ours. "Nice", I complemented. "But why didn't you break free when we were captured?" "It wasn't a good time", he said. "Those things really do know how to pack a punch." "True", I agreed.

A few seconds later we were all free. "Now, let's get out of here and find Pidge", said Keith. "It's too late for that", I heard a whispery voice say. We all turned around and saw THEM. "That ingenious plan of yours will have to wait."

And with a snarl IT attacked us.

* * *

**Lily POV**

I clung hard to my brother and held on for dear life. I don't know why, but I felt safe around him now. It's pretty ironic since he has tried to kill me, but something deep inside me has put one hundred percent trust in him. Maybe, just maybe. He did care.

My foot slipped in the mud and Daniel caught me. He gave me a tiny smile and proceeded on walking.

"How much farther do we have to go", asked Vince? He told me his name when he was telling me about his powers. "It's still a good ways away", answered Larmina. "It could take about another hour or two."

I groaned. Is it really that far away? "Can we rest", I said a bit more whiney than I had intended it to be? I haven't had a chance to calm down ever since Kristine came to kidnap me. A gruesome memory of THEM attacking the orphanage popped into my head. "Please. Can we stop. Amy needs to rest too."

I gave my doll a tight hug, and yawned. This five year old girl needs to get some beauty sleep.

Larmina sighed. "I'm sorry, but we can't. We have to go and..." "But... but, I'm tired." I softened my voice. "If you let us rest, then I promise to leave before the monsters come and get us. Okay?"

"Aw. Come on Larmina, look at her", said Vince. "She is tired and needs to take a break. I mean, look at her."

I widened my 'innocent' eyes at her. "Pleeeeaaase." "Alright", she said finally giving in. "There was a small cave that we passed not too long ago. We'll probably just have to stay there untill this storm passes."

Yes! Now I can rest at last. And Amy too.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I silently watched my brother tend to the fire. Vince and Larmina were still out collecting fire wood. I layed on the cool floor trying to get comfortable. I was exhausted but for some reason I couldn't sleep.

"I thought you said that you were tired", questioned Daniel glancing over at me. "I am", I said. "It's just... what SHE said... "I know", he replied. "It's been hard on the both of us. I, I thought that I was protecting you from Kristine and the Demanous people, but..." "You were wrong", I finished for him. "Yeah", he admitted. "I was wrong. And now look at us. We're on the run for our lives." "Speaking of running", I began. "What do THEY want with us?"

The saddened expression on his face made me think twice about if I really wanted to hear the reason or not. It made me a bit nervous.

"THEY want me to kill you", he said after a long time. I was so taken aback that I didn't know what to do. "THEY what", I asked in disbelief? "I have powers", he explained. "I can throw energy in waves and balls. I have unbelievable strength and durability. And my most power comes from the sonic blasts that I can emit. It's crazy, I know, but when you were born, Lily, there was something inside of you that contains the unstable powers within me."

He paused. "The only way to release it is by me killing you, and only me. Kristine realized that which is why after we escaped from HER, that I put you in the orphanage. I, I couldn't let THEM find you because of me and so I put you in the best place that I could find at the time."

Daniel paused again, but this time I saw a tear roll down his face. I crawled up to him and wiped away his tears. "Are you okay", I asked? He shook his head.

"Do you remember when you asked me about our parents", he said? I nodded. "Our dad died first trying to protect us", he continued. "You weren't born yet, but we were under attack by the Demanous people. Our house was on fire and our mom was trying to get us out the house. We made it out safely, but our dad... he didn't. He was either killed by THEM or he was killed by the flames and the weight of our house collapsing on him."

"And mommy", I asked? "After that she gave birth to you on the same day that our dad died. And somehow THEY got a hold to mom. I, I don't know how or what THEY did to her, but she just started to suffocate..."

Tears were now pouring down from both of our eyes. "But, but why", I said? "We didn't do anything to THEM nor Kristine. Why would THEY want to kill us?" Daniel sighed. "Because of me. When I was younger my powers accidentally wiped out half of the Demanous population. Now THEY want revenge." "And Kristine", I said? "SHE wants to use my powers for her evil bitting. After that she'll probably get rid of me too."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Mommy and daddy did love us, right", I said? "Yes", he replied. "With all their hearts."

I quickly gave my brother a hug and he wrapped his arms around me too. Suddenly, I heard a cry of pain come from him. "Daniel, are you okay", I asked? He nodded. "That's what happens when I get too close to you", he explained. "Oh", I said pulling away from the hug. "Sorry." "It's okay", he said. "It's worth the pain."

We hugged again and this time I knew that I would be safe in my brother's arms.

* * *

**Yay, chapter ten! (jumps for joy) Lily and Daniel are soooo cute.**

**Anyway, keep on reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11: Confession

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter eleven!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Confession**

**Kristine POV**

They got away.

My glare hardened as I thought about how I was going to capture them. I could send the Demanous people after the children, but that would be too predictable. But, then what could I send out there? There aren't any creatures or anything else that I could use.

"Pidge", I said suddenly. "What do you..." I trailed off as a thought accrued to me. I smiled. If THEY are too predictable then the voltron force attacking their own cadets surly won't.

"Contact the Demanousons'", I ordered. "Tell THEM that I said to keep the force alive." I gave a short laugh. "I finally have some use for them."

* * *

**Allura POV**

I grunted in frustration as every arrow that I shot at those demons missed. I aimed it again, but just like the others I had no such luck.

"Is there anyway of stopping these guys", asked Lance using his magma pistols? "There has to be", I said. I activated my whip and started to whack THEM. "Try to find a weak spot", suggested Keith.

Drawing out his swords, Keith lunged at an attacking demon. The thing easily dodged it and pined Keith to the floor. Lance ran to aid his friend, but a group of THEM closed in blocking his way. "That may be a lot harder than you think", said Lance. He backed away from THEM cautiously. "Now, now. Don't you think that violence is a little over rated", reasoned Lance laughing nervously? "That depends", said a male one. "Are you really worth the trouble or not?" Lance's back bumped into a female one. "He sure does look like it", she replied. The thing released its claws and struck Lance in the back.

Hunk swung his hammer at THEM knocking four of the monsters to the ground. One of the demons curved around his hammer and wrapped itself around Hunk's body.

I gaped at the sight. "What are these things", I wondered aloud? "Do you really want to know?" I turned around and IT grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I gasped at the impact. "There's a lot of things in this universe that you don't know about", IT said. IT grabbed my neck. "And it doesn't seem like you're going to find out either."

"Stop..."

An image of Pidge appeared. "Pidge", I choked out. Maybe he could save us. If he was free to talk on the holographic communicator then he could come and rescue us.

"Kristine has orders to keep the force alive. SHE has surprisingly found some usefulness in these people."

What?

"Bring them to the control room. Now." He then turned off the communication.

Pidge? How, how could he? Think Allura, think, I scolded myself. That couldn't have been Pidge, and if it is then something has happened to him. He has to be controlled against his will or something.

I screamed as IT's grip tightened. "You're lucky princess", IT spat. "I was really going to enjoy hearing your cries of pain as I kill you slowly. But..." IT squeezed my neck harder. "Once my boss is done with you, I will put an end to your royal sentence personally."

The thing jerked me away from the wall and dragged me out the room along with the others.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

The four of us sat around the fire quietly watching the flames. Lily was fast asleep in Larmina's lap, snoring softly. The storm was still strong so we'd probably have to wait untill tomorrow morning to leave.

"So what do we do once we get to the castle", asked Vince? "When we get there those demons and that woman are sure to be ready for us." "We could go through the catacombs again", said Larmina. "THEY won't be able to detect nor find us." "Actually", I started. "THEY can. Vince and I both got attacked when we were down there. Besides, if Kristine can find the control room then who says that she can't pinpoint our location whether we're in or out of the castle." "You have a point there, but..." Vince stopped in mid-sentence. "Kristine?"

Snart bags!

"Ah, y-y-yeah", I stuttered. "I, I, I heard the Demanous people talking about..." "The Demanous people", said Vince? "Woa, woa, woa, wait", said Larmina. "You mean to tell me that you know that woman and the Demanousons'?" "Um...Yeah", I replied slowly. "Unbelievable", she said shaking her head. "What. Did. You. Do?" "Nothing", I defended. "I just merely accidentally wiped out half of THEIR population."

_What_, screamed Vince in my mind!

"Ow", I hollered holding my head. "Not so loud." "Daniel, are you insane", said Larmina? "The Demanous people are legendary. No one messes with THEM! What on Arus were you thinking?!" "Well, it's not my fault", I said! I could feel a little tingle of pain. "And." "Hey", yelled Vince! "Arguing is going to get use nowhere, and apparently Daniel has some explaining to do." He eyed me. "Don't you Daniel?" I huffed out a breath. "It seems like I do", I replied.

Lily started to stir in her sleep, and she woke up with a yawn. "Is it over yet", she asked referring to the storm? "No", I said. "I'll let you know when it's over. Go back to sleep, okay?" She nodded drifting back into a slumber.

"Let's try to keep our voices low", I said. "She needs to rest." "Okay", said Larmina smoothing Lily's hair. "But you better start explaining everything, and don't you dare leave out any details." "Trust me", I replied. "I won't."

So I told them everything from the start to finish. How there was conflict between the Demanous people and mine. And about how my people had powers and some didn't, all the way to why the Demanousons' hate me and about Lily.

"I knew it", exclaimed Larmina. "The looks, the personality, it all makes sence." "Yeah", said Vince. "She's just like a miniature version of you. Only more innocent." I laughed. "Well don't get used to it. If you think that Lily and I is really that much alike, then her innocentness is bound to be gone by the age of ten."

We all brook into laughter. Once we all calmed down Larmina asked, "So does your sister have powers? You know, since your dad plus the majority of your people have them." "I don't know", I replied honestly. "She hasn't shown any sign of having powers, other than the fact that she can contain the ones in me." "Are you sure", said Larmina? "Because while Lily and I were in the secret passage way I was thinking about something and she would always answer the questions that I had in my head." "Really", I said? I'll have to ask Lily about that later.

Vince sighed. "That is a lot to take in", he said. "But if you... you know injure Lily, what is Kristine going to do with your powers?" "I have no idea", I replied. "I just hope that I don't have to find out."

We were all quiet after that. I could tell that the three of us were all deep in thought. But Vince was right. What did Kristine have planned for me? And what would happen once it's done?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW A.S.A.P.! **


	12. Chapter 12: Mind Control

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 12! I'm sorry for the late updates, but here is one to make it up to you.**

**P.S. Make sure you read my note at the end of this chapter. It is very important!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mind Control**

**Kristine POV**

"No", struggled Allura! She held her head tight, trying to fight my control over her. The princess was strong I had to admit, but it was all in vain for her.

"Stop trying to resist me", I said. "You can fight all you want, but you'll never break my grip on you."

She screamed. I could tell that the pain was overpowering her. It won't be long now that she'll give in.

"No. No. No!" Allura's head snapped back as I sent a wave of force inside of her head. I knew that I had won.

"Allura", I said. "Yes", she answered forcefully. "I need you to do something for me. Do you think that you're up for it?" She nodded. "Excellent", I exclaimed. "Pidge, Hunk, and Lance have already agreed to help me. Your task is the same as theirs. I want you to find the cadets with the little girl, and kill them. Daniel and Lily are to be kept alive. But.."

I paused. Daniel's little on and off urge has to still be useful. After all those years I wonder if he has it at all. And if Daniel does still have it then, he's been able to control the urge pretty well lately. But a small push is all it takes to drive him over the edge.

"Try to get Daniel to kill his sister on his own", I said. "How", asked Allura? "Manipulate him", I simply replied. "And make sure that he's close to Lily too. Her containment of his powers is very painful for him. Understand?" "Yes", she said. "Understand, what", I asked so that she could confirm my influence over her? "I understand that my mission is to kill Vince and Larmina, and to persuade Daniel to kill Lily." "Perfect", I said. "Now go wait with the others, and tell the Demanousons to bring in Keith."

Allura nodded and left.

Now all I have to do is get the commander under my control as well.

* * *

**Daniel POV**

Morning came. It was bright and early in the day, around 6:00am at least. Sunlight beamed into the cave in rays, as steam rose up from the wet grass and the edge of the cave entrance. The air smelt damp, as a breeze sent a small chill. A few Arusian birds could be heard singing, proving that the storm was over.

I sat up with a yawn, stretching my muscles. Surprisingly, sleeping on a cave floor was a lot more comfortable than it was in the past. Maybe it was because this time I had friends with me and I knew that Lily and I were not alone.

Standing up, I walked to the cave entrance. It was amazing how a storm would come and after it everything would look normal and better than ever.

Pink and yellow Arusian flowers littered the ground. The grass was lush and the trees stood tall and proud. A berry bush filled with purple and magenta fruit caught my attention. Maybe the other would like something to eat. My stomach growled. I know I would.

Making up my mind I jogged towards my next meal. The leaves on the bush reminded me of feathers. Man, I hope that these aren't poisoness. Larmina did always tell us that the wild berries on Arus were the best, but some were not edible.

I picked a magenta berry. I'll just have to ask her before I/we eat anything.

Suddenly I heard a rustling noise. It was getting louder and louder. I dropped the fruit on the ground, and activated my claws.

There is no way that I'm going to let the Demanousons get us.

I crouched down low and quietly sneaked over to the sound. I reached near a cluster of trees.

"Daniel."

I recognized the voice immediately. "Keith", I said overjoyed! I stepped over some roots and I was face to face with the force. "H-how did you escape", I asked? But that's when I noticed something was off about them. Keith's face was blank. All of their's were.

"Keith", I tried again?

Keith released his sword at me. "I would run if I were you", he warned advancing forward. I stumbled back, thank goodnessly not falling. "What's wrong with you guys", I said? All of them drew out their weapons. "It's me. Daniel", I reasoned. I could tell that they could hear me, but none of them were listening.

"Keith? Lance? Hunk? Someone?" "Run", said Keith maniactively. "Or die."

I held up my hands in defence. I knew what was wrong with them.

"Kristine", I said. "Kristine has taken over your minds. You can fight it." The force stared right through me. "Attack", commanded Keith!

All of them lunged at me at once. One of Lance's bullet's grazed my shoulder. I hissed at the pain. Allura shot seven arrows my way along with fourteen ninja stars. Luckily all of them missed, but just barely.

I felt something hard hit my back. Hunk's hammer, I was sure of it. I yelped as I dodged a swing of Keith's sword. He swung again and it sliced the side of my rib cage.

I held my wound. I have to get out of here and warn the others. Activating my speed, I ran to the cave.

"Larmina! Vince! Lily", I called in panick! I zoomed inside the cave.

Larmina groaned. "What is it", she asked? "The force. They're here", I said. Her face lit up. "That's great", she said. "Where?" "Not too far behind me, and trust me. Them being here is not good at all." "What do you mean?" I took a deep breath. "One word for you", I replied. "Kristine."

She then noticed my wounds. Her eyes widened.

Her brightened up look turned alarmed. "Get up", she said to Vince. When he didn't wake up Larmina punched him. "Ow", hollered Vince rubbing his side. "What was that for?" "There's no time to explain", she said yanking him up.

Lily yawned. "What's happening", she asked?

A loud boom erupted, shaking the cave. "Something bad", I told her.

A green throwing star buzzed past me, embedding into the stone wall.

"We need to move", I said. There was another tremble. Stray rocks from the ceiling came crashing down. This time arrows came flying. Vince moved out of the way just in time from being struck into the chest.

"Is there another way out of here", asked Vince? "I don't think so", said Larmina. "Besides, this cave is coming down. The only quick way out of here is by going through the entrance."

Another boom.

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice", I replied. "Lily", I said. "Stay close to Vince and Larmina, okay? They're going to be your temporary guardians." I smiled at her. "Everything is going to be alright at the end. I promise."

Lily gave me a small yet determined grin. I could tell that she trusted me now more than ever.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Important!**

**I wanted this to be in two parts. The first is "Mind Control", and the next is "Urges." Yes, I'm bringing back the urge! **

**The next chapter will be here in at least two weeks.**

**P.S. If you like "The fight within", then you'll love my new Voltron Force story "Snapped." Please check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Please review a.s.a.p.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: This chapter turned out a whole lot better, than I thought it would, since I suffered from a major case of writer's block. But I'm back, and I guarantee you that this update will be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron Force. If I did, then it would have never been cancelled. (Details are at the end of this chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Urges**

**No one's POV**

Once they got outside they were met with heavy fire. The cave had crumbled behind them, creating a cloud of dust. It was hard to see what attacks were coming their way, due to the debris of rocks.

Vince quickly made a shield around him, blocking Pidge's ninja throwing stars. Keith and Lance ran straight towards Daniel, leaving Larmina and Lily with Hunk and Allura.

"Pidge! It's me", Vince tried to explain! He stumbled backwards at the force of the explosion hitting his shield. "Pidge! You have to stop. Kristine has taken over your mind. You can break her control by fighting it."

Vince grunted as the green lion pilot flung a barrage of combustible ninja stars at him. All of them exploded at the same time, breaking his shield.

Vince coughed, clearing the dust out of his throat.

When the smoke around him cleared, he searched his surroundings. Pidge was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd you go", he wondered aloud?

Vince felt stinging on the side of his head, as Pidge delivered a round house kick to his skull.

"There is no one controlling me", said Pidge with an automatic voice. "I am one hundred percent okay, and I do not need to free myself from anyone's control."

He punched Vince's chest and shoulder, and did a combo of kicks and a strong upper cut to the jaw. He then took one sweep below to Vince's ankles, knocking the boy down flat out on his back. Vince tried to get up, but Pidge pinned him down with his foot.

"I only have one thing that's holding me back and it's you", continued Pidge using the same emotionless tone. "No", choked out Vince. He attempted to move Pidge's foot, but to no avail it didn't work. Pidge was a lot stronger than he looked. "You have to fight this."

Pidge shook his head in pity. "Alright then", he replied adding more pressure to Vince's chest. "It seems like you'll just have to learn it the hard way."

**/ / / / / / / / **

Larmina hated to have to hurt her aunt, but his time she had no choise but to accept. It was either her or Allura. Life and Death. Her promise to look after Daniel's little sister or her aunt's mind-controled well-being.

"Hand over the girl", demanded Allura wrapping her whip around my staff and ripping it straight out of my hands. I quickly activated a new one. "Never", I said.

Allura gritted her teeth in frustration. Changing the whip into a bow and arrow, she shot multiple sharp arrows at Larmina and Lily.

Larmina stepped in front of Lily and blocked the arrows with her staff. An ear piercing scream emitted from the little girl's mouth, as one of the arrows grazed her arm.

"Lily", Larimna shouted in distress!

Thinking quickly, Larmina had to go to desperate measures. Her staff formed its pointed end and she threw it at her aunt. The battle staff tore a long crevice into Allura's flesh. The wound wasn't deadly, but it would hurt for a while.

Allura dropped down to one knee, holding her rib cage.

"Sorry", apologized Larmina. "But I know that you'll forgive me after this." _Ho__pefully__._

Larmina, then turned her attention to Lily. "Are you okay", she asked? Lily whimpered a little bit. "It hurts, but I'll cope."

Larmina gave a breath of relief. The five year old never ceased to surprize her with big words.

Lily looked up from her wound and screamed. "What is it", said Larmina startled from the girl's outburst? Lily pointed in front of her and Larmina got a good look at what it was.

Hunk was charging at them in full speed, his hammer ready to strike.

With no time to run, Larmina shielded Daniel's sister with her body, protecting Lily from the blow. Great pain washed over her body as she took the hit to her spine. Over and over again, Larmina got the same agonizing pounds to her back. But the one thing she did know was that she had to keep Lily safe.

**/ / / / / / / / **

Daniel pared a blow away from Keith's swords. Lance struck a few punches with only two connecting to Daniel's face.

There was no talking these guys out of it. Kristine has totally taken over their minds. Was it so strong that they couldn't fight it, or did they even know how to fight it at all?

Daniel gasped, as Keith sliced his stomach. Keith's face darkened. Lance gave Daniel another punch to the gut, bringing Daniel to the ground. They roughly jerked Daniel up and held him against a tree.

"Let me go", demanded Daniel, which earned him a back-slap to the cheek. "Silence", said Keith.

Daniel squirmed to get out of their grip. That's the one thing his teachers never taught him. How to beat the Voltron Force themselves.

There was no use though. No matter how hard he tried to get away and break their grip, he was held tight.

It was all in vain now.

Hunk and Allura came over and dropped an unconsious Larmina a few feet away from Daniel.

Pidge then dragged a limping Vince, and shoved him to his knees.

Allura activated her whip, and wrapped it around Lily. The princess then led Daniel's sister to the young boy.

**Daniel POV**

Immediately, I felt surging pain. My insides screamed at me to destroy the source. My mind told me to get rid of Lily.

"You're in pain", said Allura. "You are suffering and in pain. You can get rid of your agony, by killing your sister."

I shook my head attempting to block out her words. All she is trying to do is manipulate me to finally release my urge.

"No", I forced out. "I will never harm Lily." "What makes you so sure", quipped Allura? "I mean, look at this fragile little girl." She rubbed her fingers underneath Lily's chin. "It won't take much to kill her." "I said no", I snapped, but a tiny voice in my head said yes.

If I eradicate her, then my pain will be over. My powers would be back and I could be free.

No more pain. I liked the sound of that. No more constant stabbing sensations. No more feeling like I'm being compressed.

No more pain.

I felt my agony increase, and I gasped.

"Daniel. Help me", I heard Lily say, but it didn't process in my mind.

"Kill her", repeated Allura. "You can end it right now!"

"Daniel, please", Lily begged!

"Do it", said Allura.

"Daniel!"

"Do it now!"

"Please!"

"Kill her!"

"No!"

"Stop it", I screamed!

It was all too much. I couldn't take it anymore!

I felt Lance and Keith's grip on me release. Allura unwinded her whip from Lily. I saw Larmina start to stir awake, while Vince helpless watched the scene.

"Daniel", said Lily in a small voice. She noticed that I haven't moved. "Daniel", she called again holding Amy close?

"Run", I said.

I couldn't hide it anymore. I couldn't control it anymore. The urge was coming.

"But..." "Run", I reiterated! "Run as fast as you can. Get away from me before it's too late!" "But, Daniel!" "Run!"

Her purple eyes starred straight into mine. It was as if she was reading my soul. She looked at me in horror. She knew what I was about to do.

She ran.

* * *

**Oooh! A clifhanger! I wonder what will happen next.**

**To find out, please leave a review a.s.a.p.**

**P.S. Voltron Force has been cancelled. It is our job to try to save it. We could start a petition, make youtube videos, tweet, use face book, buy Voltron Force related goods, etc. As fans of VF we have to do whatever we can. Let the creators and company know that we love Voltron, and that we want/need it back.**

**Please review a comment, or PM me if you have any ideas or how to legally start a crusade to get our beloved Voltron Force back.**

**This is Debra101 calling out to everyone out there saying; The Voltron Force needs us, and the fate of the Galixcy Alliance rest in your hands.**


End file.
